Life After Hillridge High
by TheaCreativity
Summary: Gordo and Lizzie have gone their separate ways, living on different coasts. David "Gordo" Gordon is enrolled at the film program at NYU, and meets a new girl in the same dorm. While he finds himself falling for someone else, Gordo has flashbacks of his time back home with Lizzie. Who will he choose? PLEASE let me know what you think and I'll post more chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

NYU

Background: It's been almost two months since the 2006 Hillridge High School graduation, and David "Gordo" Gordon has been accepted to NYU's prestigious film program. Not sure how he and Lizzie really left things, he left home and arrived to NYU week and a half before classes. Gordo knows he'll always love Lizzie, but they agreed to take things their separate ways since they're on opposite coasts.

Authors note: I'd like to eventually reunite the perfect couple, but I'm practicing writing in other characters. I'm planning on Gordo having flashbacks of his and Lizzie's relationship over the years, eventually leading to Gordo having to decide between two amazing women, but we'll see where the story takes me!

Thursday, August 24th, 2006

David "Gordo" Gordon woke up slightly groggy from the nigh before. Forgetting where he was, he looked around his new dorm room and began to get his bearings. He was finally here at NYU like he had been dreaming about for years, ever since he received his first video camera from his parents.

Still lying in bed, Gordo looked around and decided his unpacking stills were pretty decent for an eighteen-year-old guy, especially seeing as he moved across the country by himself. He was lucky that his parents were wealthy enough to pay for his tuition, but they even sprung for a single dorm room that he got all to himself. His dorm room was pretty basic; entering through the door, the room was painted boring beige. It was longer than it was wide, with a big window at the end and the radiator underneath the window. Gordo's single bed was in the left corner with the head at the window, complete with a side table, and parallel to his bed was a sturdy work desk and chair. Above his desk were four lines of shelves, presumably for books, however Gordo used it to display all his film equipment and tapes.

Gordo brought all his film equipment and videos he'd been taking since… forever. He hardly watched any of them anymore, but he figured it would be better to have them with him at school rather than laying around at home for his parents to stumble across. He also brought all his framed posters of classic films he aspired to, which he hung all around his new place to distract from all the beige. It was pretty closed quarters, but Gordo would rather have his own little space than share a bigger room with someone else. To be honest, he always wondered how guys shared rooms in college, because of, how could he explain it… "personal release", "self love", "jerking off", whatever you want to call it. With common co-ed bathrooms, and roommates, he wasn't sure how other guys did it. Maybe there was some sort of mutual understanding between male roommates. Speaking of which, how did you even have sex when you have a roommate whose bed is in the same room? Who was he kidding anyways; Gordo wouldn't be having sex no matter what type of dorm he had.

Gordo decided to get up, it was already 10:30am and he wanted to explore the campus before classes start on the 4th. He rolled out of bed and stretched, getting a glimpse of himself in his mirror hanging on his closet door. Although he grew from his 5'3 stick thin frame in junior high and the beginning of high school, he only stood at 5'5 and was still a bit lanky. He put on some muscle over the years, but it was purely due to an increase in testosterone levels. Shaking out his brown curls, he examined his face. It was a little scruffy after his car trip across the country to get to NYU, but he'd worry about shaving it later. Throwing on some dark wash jeans over his boxers, and a green t-shirt and dark green V-neck sweater, he grabbed his keys and set off through the dorm.

It was eerily quite as Gordo walked through the dorm hallways. He figured it was quite last night because he got to the dorm so late, but most of the dorms seemed empty. Maybe he jumped the gun and got to NYU way too early. Walking down the hall, all the dorm doors were closed, but as Gordo neared the exist, the last door on the right was streaming light into the hallway. Gordo glanced into it as he was passing, but stopped dead in his tracks.

It wasn't "The Rocky Horror Picture Show" poster that hung on the brick back wall, or the violent purple curtains hanging on either side of the window, or the mermaid type lamp on the bedside table. It was the half naked girl, her back facing the doorway, dancing around in her underwear.

Gordo was in slight shock, losing all control of his ability to move his feet. All he could do was stare. He noticed the girl was holding her head, pressing down her large black headphones to her ears, obviously listening to loud music. She was wearing black lacey type underwear, but Gordo couldn't see whether or not she was wearing anything on top because her long, brown wavy locks of hair covered her entire back. As she was rocking her head back and forth, she moved her hips in an entirely pleasing way. Gordo took in the rest of her physique; she was thin in the extreme, and her skin was incredibly pale. Even though she was quite thin, she looked soft somehow. Smooth. Beautiful. Gordo wondered what her face looked like, when suddenly without warning, she whipped her entire body around and was facing him. Their eyes met, and Gordo wanted to drop dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As their eyes met, Gordo found his breath caught in this throat as he stared into her big emerald green eyes. They were shockingly beautiful. The girl's jaw dropped, and she looked alarmed and a bit frightened. Gordo was finally brought back reality where he was a creep watching a half naked girl in a dorm room.

As Gordo tried to stutter an apology and explanation, the girl fumbled with her headphones, accidentally yanking out the cord from her stereo. A loud blare came out of the speakers, and Gordo recognized it as AC/DC's "Back in Black". His stuttering wasn't heard over the noise, and he averted his gaze as the girl found the volume control. Peeking through his brown curls, the girl was staring at him expectantly with her hands on her hips.

"I am **so** sorry, I was just walking past and I saw the door was slightly open, so I pushed it and you didn't hear me and I swear I'm a student here, I'm not actually a creep and…" Gordo spoke this all quite quickly, he wasn't sure if she understood him or not.

"Whoa there, it's okay. I believe you. I just wasn't expecting anyone would be here yet, classes don't start for a little over a week." She retorted, moving a piece of her hair out of her face.

Gordo couldn't help but melt at her voice; it was slightly deeper for a female, with a bit of a husky quality. It was incredibly alluring. He was also surprised that she didn't seem to rush to cover herself; she exuded an amount of confidence that actually calmed Gordo. She didn't seem to care that her black lacey bra didn't leave a whole lot up to the imagination. She made her way over to a chest of drawers, and pulled out a pair of jean shorts. As she slipped into them, she spoke again.

"So, now that you've seen me practically naked, what's your name?" she smirked.

"Gor… David. David Gordon." Gordo replied. He figured that now he was in university, he should probably stop going by his childhood name.

"Well David Gordon, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Thea Eaton" Her voice was slightly muffled as she was pulling a tank top over her head that said "The Runaways" on it.

As she pulled her hair out the back of her tank top, she slid her arm through a white sheer laced top. The effect was quite pretty, Gordo thought she looked like a porcelain doll. Thea sighed as she finished dressing, and turned to Gordo.

"So, David. Since we're pretty much the only ones on campus right now, did you want to grab some coffee and wander around a bit?" she was even more beautiful looking directly into her face. She had more of a round, heart shaped face, with a straight nose and soft chin. Her hair was in relaxed, sandy brown waves that outlined her face. She took two steps closer to Gordo and looked him in the eyes with her electric green ones, poking out from long, thick, dark lashes.

"Oh, yeah that would be great. I was actually hoping to find a place to eat, my food card doesn't kick in until September." Gordo was making coherent sentences, for now.

"I'm sure we can find something together." Thea responded, grabbing a brown leather shoulder bag and slinging it over her body.

They exited Thea's dorm room and started down the hallway together. Now that she was closer, Gordo noticed that she was quite petite, standing at about 5'3. Her smell was intoxicating.

"So where are you originally from? I take it you're not a native New Yorker." Thea asked as they pushed the building doors open to go outside.

"I'm from California, my parents still live there now" Gordo responded, "I don't know much about New York, but I've heard of Eaton, New York. I take it since that's your last name that you're from here?" Gordo asked.

Thea squinted in the sunlight, looking around Washington Square street before she answered, "I'm from all over, no where specifically." Thea said in her raspy voice as she turned south on Washington Square. "And no," she giggled, "my last name has no connection to Eaton, as far as I know anyways."

Gordo followed her, watching as her long sandy brown curls flowed behind her in the light breeze. They turned right on LaGuardia, and were soon entering a building with the sign "Tre Giovani" over the door.

"Are you in the mood for pizza?" Thea asked as she turned around and looked Gordo in the face.

Looking into those emerald eyes, Gordo was in the mood for anything she suggested.

As they sat and ate their pizza, they chatted about school and their programs. As it turned out, Thea was in the film program too, but she was majoring in acting and was on a partial scholarship for music. Gordo spoke about how film had been his passion since he could remember, and his aspirations to become a film director. Thea asked some intriguing questions, and Gordo found is surprisingly easy to talk to her. She asked Gordo if she might be able to see some of the things he'd filmed throughout the years, and Gordo asked if he could hear some of her music sometime. Overall, it was a great lunch. Although Gordo still thought Thea was quite stunning, he was becoming more comfortable with her every second, and he could really see them becoming great friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated for a bit, I'm in the beginning of a new university semester and things are getting hectic quickly! Here's chapter three, chapter four is on the way!

Chapter 3

Three cups of coffee later, Thea and Gordo decided to walk around the campus for a while, and they continued learning about one another. Most of what they talked about was quite innocent, but Gordo just had to ask…

"So does your boyfriend live on campus too?" he blurted out, hoping to hear a certain answer. He then felt a twinge of guilt, as Lizzie crossed his mind for a split second. Pushing her out of his mind, he focused on Thea's face as she replied.

Thea smirked and looked down to the ground as they strolled, "No, I've actually never really had a steady boyfriend before. I've never lived somewhere long enough to get to know anybody that well." She didn't look bothered by this fact in the least.

Somewhere, Gordo swore he heard the Hallelujah chorus.

"So what about you, do you have a girlfriend back home?" Thea asked, her eyebrow arched in suspicion.

"Oh, uh not really, no." Gordo felt the same pang of guilt in his gut, and suppressed a sigh.

As they were walking back towards the dorms, the wind kicked up and blew some of Thea's hair into Gordo's face. She smelled so lovely, it was almost mouth watering. After a couple hours of walking around and talking, they decided to call it a day. Walking through the dorm doors, they agreed to meet up during a shared break on the first day of classes, Gordo didn't want to leave her but he didn't want to come across as obsessed either. She was just so interesting, and she didn't delve specific details of her life so easily. Her green eyes were guarded and hard to read, which Gordo found incredibly exciting. He had to find out more about her.

Gordo dropped Thea off at her dorm room door, and watched as she gave him a small wave goodbye while closing the door. Walking back to his own room, he almost missed his own door because he was so wrapped up in the day they spent together.

Gordo walked into his room and closed the door, falling back onto his bed, putting his hands behind his head and staring at the ceiling. He went over the details of everything they spoke about; Thea didn't speak much about where she was from, but she did say that she had two estranged siblings that she rarely spoke to. Both her parents had been amateur musicians, which is where she first developed her passion for music. Even though it was difficult to get her to talk about anything personal, she really opened up when Gordo asked about her musical interests. She listed a few bands Gordo had never even heard of, and said that her among her favorite groups were Joan Jett, both the Runaways and the Blackhearts, Cyndie Lauper, the Go-Go's, Heart, Patty Smyth, Blondie, and the Sex Pistols. Even her music taste was beyond cool, she was just perfect.

But then a petite blonde girl popped into Gordo's mind, and he couldn't shake her this time. He has been trying not to think about Lizzie and the way they left things, it just hurt too much. Gordo frowned as he rolled onto his side, closing his eyes, lost in thought.

It was June 2006, just two months ago. Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda had just graduated from Hillridge High. Gordo was their year's valedictorian, he had just finished making his speech at their ceremony and was walking back to his seat during the applause. The auditorium was so full of faculty and students, family and friends, but all he could see was Lizzie and Miranda, smiling up at him from the crowd. He made his way through the seats and sat next to Lizzie, in her black cap and gown, and she was beaming at him. She was so proud of him, he was proud of himself. He smiled back as she leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Gordo's heart leapt, especially when he thought about what was going to happen that night.

Gordo and Lizzie had made a deal when they were accepted to different universities; they had been together since the beginning of high school in the 9th grade, after Rome, about three and a half years. Even though they had been together exclusively for so long, they still hadn't had sex. It wasn't that either Gordo or Lizzie didn't want to, or that they hadn't had the opportunity, but it just hadn't happened yet. This was supposed to be the night, the night they gave themselves to one another before they went off to different universities. Gordo looked over to Lizzie, watching her as she smiled brilliantly up at the graduation stage. She was so beautiful, and so sweet.

Back in his dorm room, Gordo whipped his sweaty palms over his jeans. Just thinking about the past summer made him nervous and uncomfortable. He looked over at his MacBook sitting on his desk. He really wanted to send Lizzie an email. He promised to stay in touch, that the distance wouldn't affect anything. He just couldn't bring himself to think about it anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I just wanted to mention, my name isn't Thea! I just liked the name and this character came to me one day, hence why it's my user name haha. Hope you like it so far!

Chapter 4

Before Gordo knew it, it was the day before classes were supposed to start. The hallways in the dorm were high traffic as everybody started to arrive and move all their stuff into their rooms. He knew the quite couldn't last forever. Since it was so busy, most people just left their dorm doors open as to not miss anything going on in the hall. Gordo had just gotten back from the campus bookstore, getting all his textbooks for his classes the next day. Most of them looked quite interesting, he loved that they were all about film! Finally, learning about things he was actually interested and passionate about.

Just as Gordo was putting his last textbook on the bookshelf, there was a knock at his open door. Gordo looked to his left and felt his stomach fly up into his throat.

"Hey David" Thea smiled, standing just over the threshold to his room. "What are you up to?" she asked as she brushed some of her long brown curls out of her face.

"Hey! Hey, uh not a whole lot not really no… just got the last of my school stuff." Gordo said all this very fast, pointing to his bookshelf.

Just then, some guys in the dorm hallway were carrying a mattress past Thea, making her move further into Gordo's room. She was wearing tight, waist high skinny jeans and a white lace blouse. She looked like a porcelain doll.

"So this is your room" Thea said, as she moved around, looking at all his things.

Gordo was frozen standing at his desk, watching her examine his things. He'd never been this self-conscious when Lizzie or Miranda were in his room back home. Yet again, he'd known Lizzie and Miranda for as long as he could remember, it took a lot to embarrass him in front of them.

Thea was standing close to him now, examining his bookshelf.

"Hey, you like The Crucible too?" She spoke as she picked up his copy.

"Yeah I do, it's one of those things that needs to be experienced rather than just read though" Gordo replied, at a normal speed this time. Once they were actually talking, he forgot about how nervous she made him. He leaned against his desk with his hands behind him.

"I completely agree, although being an acting major I think I'm a little biased." Thea smiled as she returned the book back to its spot. "What are those?" she asked, pointing to coiled sets of paper.

"Those are actually some of my finished manuscripts for future ideas I'd like to film, I might even be able to film some of it for my classes" Gordo didn't make eye contact while explaining himself, he was very private about his screen plays.

"Maybe I can be in one of your films! I _am_ an acting major you know", she genuinely sounded excited. Smiling, she walked over and sat down on his bed, facing him. He hadn't had a girl sit down on his bed other that Lizzie and Miranda, he wasn't sure how he felt about it.

"I'd love to film you, you seem like you'd look great on camera" was he flirting?

"Thanks," Thea flashed that smile that made Gordo melt, "but I only have school theatre experience. I hope film won't be that hard to learn. I have a class completely dedicated to learning how to act while knowing where the camera is." Crossing her legs under herself, she sat against the wall next to the bed. Her hair was so long that is lightly brushed against her thighs even as she was sitting up straight.

"It's quite a bit different, but I'd bet you'll pick it up quickly." Gordo smiled as he crossed over to his bed and sat down at the head, making sure they weren't too close. "I can help you with the basics, I've been filming my friends since the day I got my first camera" the mention of Lizzie and Miranda came out naturally, although he wished it didn't.

"Do your friends go here?" Thea asked.

"No, they both stayed in California for college. They're both at Berkley, one for fashion and one for nursing."

"Ahh, so they're most likely both girls then?" Thea gave a cute grin.

"Yeah actually, they were my best friends back home since elementary school. This is the first time we haven't been at the same school, it feels sorta weird" Gordo found himself telling her things he normally wouldn't want to talk about, she just had that effect on him.

"Well that's a great part about university and college, isn't it? You're not tied down to who you used to be, you can become whoever you want without the people from your past defining you. You have more room to grow and meet new people. If your friends were here, maybe you and I would have never met and became friends and then we wouldn't be sitting here right now." Suddenly Gordo realized how close they had become, he was leaning over and their faces were a few inches apart. Her eyes were piercingly green.

Thea gave out a sweet sigh and turned her face straight forward, resting her head on the wall and closed her eyes with a small smile on her lips.

They stayed up pretty late with the rest of the dorm, talking about music, movies, classes, and plays they wanted to check out together. Over the next couple months, their friendship grew quite strong. Gordo no longer stuttered or felt nervous around her. Although she was still beautiful and outgoing, it no longer intimidated him to the point of being shy. They were able to talk openly and candidly, it felt very familiar to his friendships with Lizzie and Miranda, although he never had to listen to Thea talk about makeup, Ethan Craft, or how important is was to go to a party just because everyone else was. Instead, they went to obscure poetry readings, they partook in weekly showings of _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_, and Thea didn't roll her eyes when Gordo went on a tangent of the importance of symbolism in _A Cat on a Hot Tin Roof_. It was a welcomed change, Gordo finally had someone who took him seriously and understood and cared about everything he cared about.

December 7th, three months later

Gordo was sitting on his bed with his textbooks all around him. Sometimes he just couldn't study at his desk, it was too rigid.

Without knocking, Thea opened his door and walked in, closing it behind her.

"Oh good, you're not naked, I was worried I might walk into some stress relieving since it's exam time." Thea laughed as she kicked some of his clothes out of the way and sat on the floor, he back to the bed.

Smirking, Gordo responded, "Thea, we can't all be you. Not everyone procrastinates studying by having sex." He wasn't saying it to be mean, it was true. Thea was quite open with him about her numerous sexual conquests.

"Oh I know that, I meant you might be partaking in 'self love' ya know? It's been three months on campus and you still haven't been on a date or had a one night stand. You're a one of a kind, David" Laughing, Gordo smacked her with his pillow.

"You might want to stick to self stress relief, Thea. Aren't you worried about STD's at all?" Although Gordo and Thea were really good friends, he couldn't say that it didn't kill him every time Thea told him about some new guy she'd been with.

"I'm always extremely careful, you know that," suddenly, she went into a typical new york accent, "ain't nobody gonna get up on this if they don't have a recent STD check, bro" Gordo couldn't suppress laughter as he shook his head, redirecting his attention to his books. Beyond her smooth exterior, she could be so weird sometimes. He wondered if the guys she slept with even realized how amazingly unique she was.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gordo was just about finished his first college semester, and he found himself becoming more and more nervous as the break drew nearer. His parents sent him a voucher to fly home for Christmas, or in his family, Hanukkah. He looked forward to seeing his parents and family, but he was anxious about seeing Lizzie. He had emailed her a couple times throughout the semester, but nothing of substance or truly heartfelt. She had left numerous voicemails on his cell phone, most of which he hadn't even listened to. He dialed her number a few times, but would always hang up before anyone answered. It was just too awkward, and the longer he waited, the harder it became to think about talking to Lizzie. They always had such an easy friendship, why was this so difficult now?

It was the night before Gordo's Intro to Film class's final exam, but he couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned in bed, trying to block out the memories that kept flooding back to him.

It was after the graduation ceremony, only six months ago. Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda had just finished taking all their cap and gown photos, and each were telling their parents about the graduation party they were going to that night. After all the cards, gifts and money were received, they were on their way to the graduation party on the beach.

Gordo smiled to himself in his dorm, remembering how self-conscious Lizzie was about her after-grad party outfit. He never understood why she would get so worried about her wardrobe when she looked stunning in absolutely anything.

He remembered the rest of that night as well as he could, as there had been a lot of drinking. It was a clear night; the stars were visible from the beach, even among the bonfire. Everyone was around the fire, either sitting, standing, dancing, making out, laughing and having a good time. The waves crashed in the background, and Gordo remembered sitting with Lizzie's back to his chest around the fire. It was the perfect moment, up until the point Gordo was holding Lizzie's hair back as she vomited behind a bench on the beach. She couldn't handle her liquor well, but even he felt the effects of the few drinks he had.

The original plan for that night had been to tell Lizzie's parents that she was staying at Miranda's, when really Lizzie and Gordo were going to sneak into his house late at night and finally give themselves to each other. At the sight of Lizzie getting sick on the beach, Gordo knew it wasn't going to happen that night. He wanted the both of them to be completely sober, to have their first time be completely right. He cared about Lizzie too much; it would have felt like he was taking advantage of her.

When Gordo told Lizzie that he was going to drop her off at Miranda's instead as per the fake plan, she became distraught. This was supposed to be the night, it had been their plan for weeks, months even. Her hazel eyes rimmed with tears as she tried to convince Gordo that she was fine, she was in the right state of mind and really wanted this to happen that night. He kept telling her she should go to Miranda's, but Lizzie never took no for an answer. She was so beautiful when she was stubborn. Reluctantly, Gordo gave up and they started walking towards his house.

Crashing through the front door, they had to try extremely hard to be quite while ascending the stairs towards Gordo's room. Once they were at his room, Gordo shut and locked the door as Lizzie fell onto his bed. Her blonde hair fanned out on his pillow as she looked at him and motioned him forward. He crawled over top of her and kissed her neck lightly, she giggled in response. They were used to this, they had gone pretty much as far as possible before actual sex, but had always managed to stop themselves. Gordo continued to kiss down her neck, to her chest, her sides, her stomach. He was at her jean shorts, and kissed just above her zipper.

"I love you, Gordo" Lizzie half mumbled, half sighed. She reached down and was fumbling with her own jean shorts zipper. Finally, she just wiggled out of them and cast them on the floor, revealing cute blue boy short type underwear. Gordo kissed them, where the band met her stomach, making her shiver.

"I love you more than anything, McGuire" Gordo responded, as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Wait, wait do you have the stuff, the things?" The alcohol was clearly affecting Lizzie's speech as she stumbled across the words.

"Right, I'll be right back" Gordo whispered, getting off the bed and out the door.

He headed to the downstairs bathroom. His parents completely trusted him, and knew he was a responsible young man. However no matter how many times he tried to tell them that he and Lizzie weren't having sex, they didn't care. They believed in prevention, so they had bought him a pack of condoms about a year earlier, the day his mother walked in on he and Lizzie during some serious action in his room. Embarrassed, he threw the pack under the sink in the bathroom, determined to show them he was telling the truth. He grabbed the whole box and headed back upstairs, two stairs at a time.

When he got to his room and shut the door, he turned to see Lizzie had gotten under the covers and was on her side, breathing deeply. As Gordo slid in next to her, he saw she was completely asleep. He put the box of condoms on his side table, turned off the lamp, and cuddled in behind to her, falling asleep holding her.

It was still a perfect graduation night.

The next morning, Gordo was the first to wake to find himself holding Lizzie in his arms as she slept quietly. It was the perfect moment, but then his stomach gave a leap; how was he going to sneak Lizzie past his parents?! Mind racing, he squeezed Lizzie closer to him. The window? Should he pretend she just came over from her house and they didn't hear her? Or maybe… wait, it was Saturday. Both his parents had appointments on Saturday mornings. Sighing, he relaxed and buried his face into Lizzie's strawberry scented hair.

Lizzie sighed in her sleep, and rolled over facing Gordo. Her face was angelic, peaceful. Her eyelashes fluttered open for a couple seconds, and she smiled seeing Gordo. She pulled herself closer to him so that their hipbones were touching, then laid her head on his chest.

After that night, Lizzie and Gordo decided they were going to wait until the moment was perfect. That moment didn't come until a couple of weeks later, when Lizzie's parents were out for the night and Matt was staying at Lanny's.

The summer was just flying by, and Lizzie and Gordo still hadn't talked about what was going to happen to their relationship when he went to NYU. They filled their time with going to the pool, the beach, the mall, movies, dinners out, hanging out with Miranda and shopping for their dorm things. Before Gordo knew it, it was the week before he was leaving for his drive for NYU, and he and Lizzie were in her room. Lizzie's parents had gone out for the night and Matt was staying over at Lanny's, so they had the whole house to themselves. Now would probably be their last chance to have sex before they went off to different colleges.

Gordo had never been so nervous, he constantly whipped his palms on his jeans as he sat next to Lizzie on her bed.

"So, did you bring the stuff from your house?" Lizzie asked innocently, pulling her legs to her chest.

"Mhm, I didn't bring the whole box though, I figured we probably wouldn't be doing it 24 times." Gordo laughed nervously, turning more towards Lizzie.

Lizzie smiled and bit her lip, "Hah, yeah I guess so," Lizzie batted her eyelashes, "but you never know. We could be here all night."

Lizzie's attempt at being sexy made Gordo feel a lot more comfortable, as well as incredibly excited. She probably didn't even realize the effect she had on him. They had explored each other's bodies pretty thoroughly, but it was always under the clothes since their parents were almost always home.

Lizzie leaned over and kissed Gordo passionately, putting one hand on his face and the other on his thigh. The knots in Gordo's stomach started to loosen as he deepened the kiss, putting his hands all over Lizzie's body with enthusiasm. She was so soft, so smooth, and so perfect. Lizzie started unbuttoning Gordo's shirt, and he gently lifted her t-shirt over her head. This wasn't the first time he had seen Lizzie in a bra, she changed in front of him quite a few times, but this was the first time in this context.

Gordo stood up and Lizzie followed, both undoing the others jeans and hopping out of them. They took a moment to look at the other one, but then came back together, kissing in an embrace.

Back in his dorm at NYU, Gordo smiled at the memory. It wasn't perfect, they definitely messed up a couple times. Gordo was a little nervous putting the condom on in front of Lizzie, and ended up trying to roll it on backwards. They threw that one away and tried again, this time Lizzie put it on and she did it right. Gordo got a little too enthusiastic while on top of Lizzie, and completely missed when trying to first enter her. After Lizzie's first initial pain of Gordo being inside her, she tried to adjust and accidentally slipped the condom off with her, forcing them to get a new one. Once they were more comfortable, they both started to laugh at themselves and the mistakes they were making. It became easier, and started to become more serious. Gordo watched as Lizzie leaned her head back and gave out a small moan, putting her hands on his hips and moving with the motion. All Gordo could think about was how amazing it felt, mainly focusing on the physical part. Nothing else could enter his brain as he reached his climax while holding onto Lizzie with his arms wrapped around her back.

Once all was said and done, they laid side by side held each other. They talked about the classes they had signed up for, how excited they were to leave home and live in a dorm, how much they'd miss each other, but they never spoke about whether or not they would still be boyfriend and girlfriend once they moved.

During the last week before Gordo was supposed to leave for NYU, he and Lizzie became like rabbits. They couldn't not have each others bodies every time they were around one another. They were constantly sneaking around their houses, finding small amounts of time and places in which to have sex; the bathroom, their bedrooms, their living rooms, they were obsessed! Once they gave themselves to each other, they couldn't get enough of it. It was getting easier and more pleasurable, for Lizzie in particular. Gordo now realized that they were using this as a coping mechanism to avoid talking about what was going to happen once he went to NYU. Whenever the conversation seemed to be steering that way, they would sneak away and go at it. It was a great arrangement, until the night before Gordo was leaving. Lizzie's parents were home, so they weren't able to have sex to avoid talking about it.

Gordo told her he'd miss her. He told her he loved her more than anything, and they'd be back together before she knew it. He told her that they'd speak at least once a week.

Then he promised her he'd call her the moment he got to his dorm.

But then he didn't.


	6. Author's Note

Hey, I see I've had a few readers! If you're interested in this story and want me to post more chapters, please let me know by either liking, following, reviewing, etc. even feel free to send me private messages with things you might like to see in the story, I'm always open to suggestions :)  
I really appreciate your input, if there's someone out there who's interested in my writing the I'll post another chapter.

Thanks!


End file.
